Truly Sweet
by PearHead Minako
Summary: One girl with powers that threatened her life makes the journey that will ultimetly transform it.
1. Chapter One: Hidden Gifts

PHM: Heyla there! This is my story about one of my characters from an RPG called Mina. I really don't know what lead me to write about all this, I only remember knowing I had to write it. Oh, you guys still hafta meet my muses! Come on out guys!

-Loor, Nomara, and Yami Loor come out of suddenly appearing door- 

PHM: These are my muses. Nomara is from my first story, "Within Blue Eyes." –Smiles as Nomara glares at her- Loor and Yami Loor are from an upcoming story called "Friends Long Past." I still hafta write that…..

Loor: Hello everyone! –Waves to screen- Have fun reading the story! 

PHM: Yami, you wanna do the disclaimer? –Smiles after receiving nod- 

Yami Loor: Pearhead does not own any of Mercedes Lackey's characters or places –though she wish she did- but she does own Mina, Cira, Merik, and some other characters you'll meet later on. –Nod- 

Nomara: Ok, now let them alone and let them read…-glares-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:I just don't understand.:_ Mina Fallon rested her head against a nearby boulder, her mouth not moving, yet talking all the same. _:Why is he so upset at me? What does he not love me?: The girls blonde head swung from side to side, as though expecting an answer from an unknown source. _

One came. _:I do not know, child Mina.: _A pause. _:Perhaps he fears your power?:_ The little voice didn't seem to be coming from anything in particular. The only thing nearby was a small little deer. 

Mina shook her head once again, a laugh mixed with a cough coming from under her veil of hair_. :How many times have I told you, he doesn't know! He better not find out; him or any of the Wives. They would surely kill __me.__:  The deer moved a little closer, now staring the child in the eyes. _

_:Then don't let him see you now.: _The girl looked up startled, her hands grasping the soft feel of the grass under her. She couldn't see anything! Was he there? She stood up, the deer now gone from her view, and saw him. Her father stood like a tall building against the deep green of the lush grass where she sat…and heading straight for her. 

Mina's father, Kieran Fallon, runner of Dayton Holding -the wealthiest Holding of the Holdings- was the kind of man people loved to fear. Actually, he only got love from fear. None of his Wives truly loved him…well, not outside of bed at least. And they were certainly in _that_ place too much. Mina was the youngest of twelve children. Twelve children from the first _three_ wives. The other Wives were on other lands and Kieran went to them, and there the children were raised; but, no one seemed to mind. Mina found it absolutely appalling. 

And right now, she couldn't think of what to do. She was helpless next to him. Her body was frozen in place; she could do nothing but stare hopelessly at him, terror in her sapphire eyes. "Mina Keitha Fallon," His voice could kill men twice Mina's age and strength. She whimpered a bit; he either didn't notice or didn't care. "What were you doing just now?" His hands were folded across his chest, a sadistic grin licking across his perfect lips.  Mina didn't answer, her mind trying to form words, yet somehow not working. "Were you _talking_ to that deer?" Even Mina knew what he said sounded stupid, and he knew she knew just that. He stepped closer, a mere foot from his youngest daughter. He reached out, madness and pure anger in his eyes like none she had ever seen. "No. I'll make sure you don't do that again." He grabbed both her wrist, so fast she didn't have time to react, and bound her to the tree, staring at her struggling helplessly under his grasp. 

Mina could only do one thing: Scream. With everything she had, she screamed. Birds fluttered from behind her, animals crying out to her pain. Tears fell from her unusual blue eyes. Her body hurt, the bark scratching into her skin and thrusting itself into splinters and past her thin shirt. Her hair was matted, tearing as her father moved her across the forbidding tree. Repeatedly, he smacked her across her young face, leaving marks in his wake. His strong hands held her two in his one against the bark of the tree. 

Wives and littles came from their jobs and places to see what was happening, then dismissing the fact that something _might_ just be happening. "'Tis only Milord Fallon. Be not worried; his little did something to displease him and he is merely punishing her." They said, returning to their work, and shooing littles back into their places. Mina continued to scream. 

Footsteps could be heard coming from the right. Mina dared to open her eyes, the world spinning underneath her feet. Her father had released her as soon as the person had appeared. Now, he purely strode off, hands clasped behind his back, as though not a care in the world. 

The young girl looked up, tears still falling from her eyes, and saw the person she loved more then anything. "Cira!" She cried, taking hold of her older sister by the neck and hugging herself to her. "Oh, Cira, he is horrible! Horrible! Why do I have to stay here?" Mina cried helplessly, not caring what happened. _They all hate me anyway, she thought to herself. _No one loves me except for Cira, and they are going to take her away soon. I know it!__

Cira said nothing, only cooing to Mina, slowly rocking her back and forth. Soon, the crying subsided, and Mina looked red-eyed up at her older sister. Mina pushed away tentatively from her sister, and began to get up. "I am going to get back to work. Thank you, Cira." She hugged herself to her sister before running off, tears still blurring her vision. 

Two days passed with relatively little commotion. Mina was beat, as she often was, by the Wives, and her father had managed to tell the entire family what she had done. Soon the whole Holding would know exactly what _Kieran said happened. _

Mina awoke on the third day to find her older sister holding her hand tightly, as though afraid to let go. "Mina…" Cira spoke softly, her short brown hair curled upwards under her stubborn chin. "Father…he-he is disowning you…The Shunning has started." Cira's normally calm brown eyes watered as she held Mina. Mina still not quite grasping the fact of what was happening. 

"The Shunning?" Mina questioned, holding her sister back and looking her dead in the eyes. "No. You are joking…" Mina's voice was sarcastic and disbelieving, yet she watched her sister, waiting for her to jump cheerfully up and head out to make breakfast. She never did. Cira nodded her head, replying to Mina's worst fears. 

Mina had been told stories by older children about the Shunning. It was a horrible thing. Everyone in town turned shoulders on the one being shunned. They neither looked nor talked to the One. The One had to do everything himself, and often was beat when ever someone approached him. It was truly horrible. The One had no home, no food, nothing. The One was driven into madness and often ended taking his own life. Mina could not bear it. She could not do this. She was a mere seven years old! How could this be happening? 

Mina tried to figure something out. But as she looked around, she noticed she had nothing. No clothes, no shoes, no toys, everything was gone from her bedroom. 

So it had begun. 

The first thing Mina wanted to find out was why this all was happening? Had she forgotten to do some major chore that one of the Wives had set for her? No, that certainly was not it, for Mina _never_ disobeyed her Elders. What was it then? The memory flashed back to Mina suddenly… :_How many times have I told you, he doesn't know! He better not find out; him or any of the Wives. They would surely kill me!:_  No, not kill. Shun; a fate even worse then Death. Mina gasped, as Cira backed up a bit to look at her younger sister with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Cira asked, anxiously awaiting the answer Mina would supply.

"I was talking to a deer…" Mina began, knowing she certainly sounded stupid though Cira knew. She had told Cira about her secret powers all along, the way she could move things without touching it and the way the animals knew how she felt and thought. "Before you showed up when Father was beating me three days ago, I had been talking to a deer. He figured it out." Mina stopped; her sapphire eyes wide with fear and her face blanched from horror. "What am I going to do? Where do I go? First Wife Mactha has taught me little."

"I'll help when I can." Cira replied, still holding her little sister's small hand in hers. "There is a fort house no one uses since Lord Rayberth…"

"Old Man Berth!?" Main interrupted, her face twisted into a disgusting mask even as she pulled away a bit. "He was murdered! I know it for a fact that Father killed him. He didn't die by drinking poison accidentally from gilderlilly! Father paid a servant to put the mashed pieces in his liquor!" Her voice trailed off as she remembered seeing the body of the old man. It had been so white…so cold…

"There is no other place for you to go, sister." Cira countered, shrugging her square shoulders in defeat. "Go there and maybe I can save you."

Cira left then, leaving Mina to wash her face in the bathing house and make her own breakfast. _It is late_, Mina noticed, as she opened her curtains. _At least __8:00__, I'm usually up at __4:00_, even on festival days_. The Wives woke her, of course, or her brothers, but still she was up by then. It felt so odd. _

Silently, Mina headed towards the bathing house behind the house itself. The Fallons themselves, leaders of Dayton, did not have to "stoop to the levels of commoners" as her Father had put it, and thus had their own bathing house. Mina was not surprised when her oldest brother, Merik, approached her with a smile of contempt and repugnance. She was surprised however, when two of her other brothers and even some of their friends appeared behind him. They were a horde of monsters that stopped Mina from going anywhere. They always had…the watched everything Mina did, making sure they were never far from their grasp. Their cold eyes penetrated her skin like a thousand knives. Her blood chilled as they stepped forward, their hands writhing like snakes around her body. They wanted to harm her. To beat her. To kill her. They could too, with the Shunning going on. No one would notice that Mina was gone; no one would mourn, save Cira. 

"You little bitch! Father has told us you've been a naughty like wench. He told us we were to punish you for what you've done…" Her brother's words were harsh and trenchant, pulling at the strings of her mind, unraveling her sanity bit by bit. Already his hand was around her wrist, cutting into it and cutting the circulation off. Some of the others had knives, but not to kill her with, to torture her with. They were going to have fun.  

"Brother…please….no…." Mina begged, knowing it would have no effect on them. 

"Shut up bitch! Speak only when we tell you!" He smacked her hard across the face and grabbed her hair as she screamed in pain. "Scream and we'll do worse to you then this!" She knew what he meant. 

One of her brother's friends had his eye on her. A gleaming eye full of wanting and lust. His eye was so black, so cold, so void of emotion. Mina looked away as she tried to remain calm. Her other brothers came closer, grabbing parts of her body. As one, they thrust her against a wall and began to bite her and tear at her skin. It hurt, but Mina would not scream. She lifted her soul out of her body, willed her mind to feel nothing. She would not move, would not scream. Perhaps her brother would leave her alone. 

Sadly, her spirit watched her body fall to pieces. The boy with the eye came over and began to touch her in places she did not wish to be touched. She had no shirt on by now; her brothers had long ago ripped it off. Her face was covered with blood and cuts from her head and cheeks; fresh, clean, bright blood that one of the boys even tasted. He had killed before, Mina noted, she remembered watching him kill a woman who had refused him. She did not like the feel of his tongue against her cheek, but she forced herself harder not to feel. 

Soon, even her breeches had begun to be torn off. The boy with the eye ripped them off while moaning with pleasure from seeing her brutally beaten. Not to mention from the pleasure he had received from playing with her breast. His clothes had not come off, nor would her brother allow them too. But, still they did not care whether hers came off. 

Her eyes were now swollen from a cut that slashed across her forehead and left cheek. Her chest had cuts that bled freely and one that seemed to cut into her breast. Bruises and fresh cuts lined her legs as they continued to beat her. Skin had been torn off her arms and legs from the boys who had been biting her. The boy with the eye had turned to playing with her groin and cutting her thighs. Her bright skin flashed with dripping blood, both old and new. Some of these scars would last her a lifetime. She only anted it to end. 

After what seemed like hours, her spirit knew it would be safe to return to her body. Her brothers seemed to have had their thrill, as the boy with the eye had also, and they now dropped her unconscious white/red body to the ground. Her clothes lay in a pile in shreds under her chest and a lake of blood lay scattered on the wall and on the ground, new blood being added every minute. 

It felt so bad. Even in darkness she could feel the cuts along her body, feel of the wind washing across the field. She could even feel the cold, hardness of the ground under her. She just wanted it to end. She just wanted it to be over….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PHM: So? It's kinda sad really. But, I had to write it. –Pets Mina- poor dear. 

Loor: O.o; Um….yea…..go review please! After PHM gets 2 reviews she'll do the next chapter! Te one where Cir-

PHM: -smacks Loor over the head with a board and Nomara drags her off- Yea….-runs away-


	2. Chapter Two: Life Alone

Pearhead: Heyla guys!

Nomara: I still think that words annoying….-grumbles-

PHM: -sigh- I just wanna say that I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed a bit…graphic and violent. It _is the most graphic of all my chapters…so never fear! Luckily, I've gotten the two review I need in order for me to right the next chapter. Actually, I had some people at my school read it, and they all liked it pretty much too. (I did get one eww!) But, I actually almost made one of my friends cry. –Tear- _

Loor: Um…Pearhead….why don't you let them get on with the story before you break down...?

PHM: Right…I don't own any of Mercedes Lackeys characters, places, etc…but, I do own Loor, Yami Loor, Nomara (my muses), Mina, Cira, Merik, Kieran, etc…that are present in this story. Don't take them or I'll murder you slowly! –Evil laugh- MWAHAHAHA!!! –Clears throat- Right. Review after you read!

__________________________________________________________

Chapter Two: Life alone

/ \- indicates memory

_/"Cira!" a young five year old Mina called out. "Cira! Help! Help her! Help her!" Tear lolled down Mina's cherubic face, her blonde hair waving behind in as she ran for her sister. It was like a maze and Mina was having a very hard time finding the end. _

_Why was Father doing that to Hailay? Why would someone do that to his or her own daughter? Mina thought terrified of where those thoughts just might lead. Her Father had seen her before as Mina had accidentally stepped into the room, and he would be after her once he was finished with Hailay. He had visited her before…she did not like it._

_"Mina…come here…." A voice called from behind her, growing louder and louder._

_"Cira!__ No! No! Stop him! Stop him!" Without noticing she plunged herself into Cira's arms and the voice stopped, gradually fading away into the black-cloaked night. _

_Cira loved her and Cira would always be there for her. Always…_\__

Sapphire eyes flickered open, the images it saw blurry and confusing. Her body felt almost normal. There were still some hurts, but not physical ones, mental ones. A hand held Mina's in its own while another stroked Mina's sweating brow. It was a calm hand, a sweet hand, a steady hand. This hand would hold hers forever.

"C….i…r-" The words croaked from Mina's throat. It hurt to speak. It felt like blood still lingered there, clogging her vocal box and cluttering her speech. Mina knew this was not the truth, but it still felt like that. 

"Quite. Sleep. Do not talk." Cira's voice seemed so far away and so powerful. Mina wanted to catch up to her sister. To be like her sister. However, she would not disobey orders, and thus fell once again into an unfathomable sleep.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

"Wake up, Mina. Come on. You'll be ok…" A voice penetrated the thick darkness that clouded Mina's confused mind. It was another maze for Mina to solve. Why was the world a vast array of mazes? One maze right after the other; following a pattern that seemed to lead constantly on to even more confusion. More confusion. Why would they not leave her alone and let her find her way out already? Why would the world not leave her alone?

Slowly, Mina's eyes opened, closing rapidly as the bright chariot of Vakandis hit her azure gaze. She could feel her sister sitting next to her, her hazel eyes staring down at her sister. Cira always cared, and thanks to her Mina seemed to be ok now. She rose a bit, opening her eyes once more to gaze at her sister. Her body hurt badly, it felt like she had been cured somehow of most of the scars, but it still hurt. Some wounds were still there, not being able to be cured by her sister. 

"How did-" Mina began, her throat raspy and the words harsh on her ears. "You heal me?" She dropped back down against the hard bed in a seemingly small room, the words costing her an effort to get out. "What happened? I…know….hurt…I, but how?" She tried to make sense, but her words would not form right in her mind. 

Cira's hand squeezed Mina's own as her sister took a deep breath to begin the tale. Mina noticed old tear lines that wheeled their way down her face, her eyes red and puffy, and her hair looking uncombed for days. How long had she been here in this room? Two days. Three days.

"You've been here six days. It's not surprising after what you went through…" She stopped, tears rolling down her nose again. "Merik, Eciken, Kalmar, and some of their friends beat you, dearheart. The cut you up and…" Mina could tell her sister wouldn't explain anymore. It must've been bad. 

"How come-can't remember?" Mina asked, obviously shocked at her sisters words. "Nothing comes up…." Mina closed her eyes and forced herself to try and remember the past. Nothing came besides her going into the bathing room and taking a bath. That's it. Then just blackness…

"I do not know, sister. But, I bet Father put them up to it. How I Healed you, I cannot say, but you will be alright and with few scars." Cira's hand touched the place where Mina knew something had been. Perhaps one of these cuts her sister said she had? Something. Or perhaps the mark was still there. The Holderkin had no mirrors, only her Father did, and Mina did not want to talk to that man. 

"I'll get you some broth and sheep." 

Soon Cira came back with Mina's favorite meal, mutton brother. Yummy. She ate it like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Perhaps she hadn't. Cira stood smiling over her little sister and took the bowl away when Mina gave it to her. "Where is everyone? Where are we?" So full of questions Mina was, but she knew her sister would tell her. Suddenly a memory flashed in her mind again, _"Father…he is-is disowning you…The Shunning has begun…"  Mina gasped a bit; her right had covering her mouth as to warn tell her sister she was frightened. "Oh, yes, I remember now." Mina's voice grew low, a bit stronger, yet still raspy. Would she ever be the same?_

"We're in Lord Rayberth's house. I brought you here after I found your body. Luckily we got you here in time." Cira did not go on to explain neither who this "we" was nor how she managed to clear all her wounds up. "You'll be staying here from now on. I'll come back some time tomorrow to check on you. Go back to sleep." Cira kissed her sister's small forehead before heading silently out the door. Slowly Mina fell once again into her unconscious state. 

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Many days passed before Mina was able to walk around the house to fetch herself food or even to use the bathroom. Cira had had to do that all for her before and Mina did not like the feeling of being waited on. Mina's hair was matted in places, and she smelled of so many things. She had to bath. But, she would wait for Cira, for she had a foreboding feeling that something would happen if she left the house. 

Little did she know that spies were planted outside her doors, listening to the small rustle of her feet against wood, or the whispers of concentration. They would know all and report it to their Master. Master Kieran wanted anyway to get rid of his daughter. _Any way. _

Mina washed her face in a sink and began her supper. She had just gotten up and it was already suppertime. It was good to sleep in, don't get her wrong, but she felt she was begin waited on too much. Plus, who knows what happened while she was asleep. "Father won't find me here…..nope. He can't do anything to me anymore." She thought she heard snickers coming from outside and quickly turned her blonde head to face the window. With a kitchen knife in hand she approached the window, her footsteps light and silent. Again she heard rustles, but as she threw open the curtain, only fading sunlight met her blue eyes. She shrugged her small shoulders in indifference, her mind trying not to let her know she just _might_ be going insane. 

Suddenly Mina heard a scream. A scream that sounded like a wild cat that needed to protect her children. The shriek of a mother. Kieran would not harm any of the women really, that and they knew not to scream.  But, somehow this was the scream of a new woman. A scream Mina had _never_ heard before. 

Struggling to throw her clothes on, Mina hurried as fast as she could to try and find out who this was. Swiftly, she struggled out the door and was embraced by a calm, damp night. Animals flew forth from their trees, their homes and nightlife shattered. Deer and cows ran off and bawled uncomfortably at the intrusion of silence.

_:What's__ going on!!?!?: The words split Mina's head into two with the ferocity and terror. They continued on, over and over and over. Mina fell to the ground, her head pounding with pain and her hands over her ears trying simply to stop the screams of horror that filled her mind._

"I don't know!! Leave me alone!! I don't know!!" The young girl wailed, her closed hands grabbing her hair and pulling it, anything to stop the pain. She actually thought she was going insane, just as her Father had told her. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps she was a danger. Then, as suddenly as the noise had begun, the voices stopped. Animals were quiet again and Mina's head felt better. Hesitantly, she got back up and continued her search for the screaming woman, waiting for every voice to come back with vengeance. 

As Mina ran forward, following an unknown path into an unknown threat, she first heard it. "She did nothing to you, you big bastard! She's only seven!" Mina knew the people she was chasing after were fighting about her. Why were they fighting though? Mina did not like it when people fought. Somehow they harmed each other and the blame ended with her. Faster, just faster, maybe she could stop them. 

"No! Stop! Don't you dare!" It was the same voice. It seemed so familiar, like she had heard it everyday of her life; just like it were a part of her. Faster and quicker Main ran, her short legs taking her as fast as they could. 

The world felt like another maze, the houses staring at her and marking her path. Their shiny eyes gleaming with hidden light of knowledge that Mina knew should would never posses and never wish to. The thick cloak of black night grabbed her and propelled her forward as the branches reached to trip and kill her. 

The voices were closer now, and as Mina came closer she noticed they came from within a house: her house. Her breath came in short bursts and her body cramped with the exhaustion of running. The voices would have to wait; Mina was too tired to run any longer, she had to rest. She now walked…slowly…too tired for anything more. Her sapphire eyes closed for a moment as she caught her breath.

"No!!!!" The same voice screamed out in pain. Mina screamed out as well, feeling a blow that felt real and not real, painful and painless, all at the same time. She knew the voice, yes she knew it well. It was the voice of Mina's older sister. It was the voice of Cira. Mina fell to the ground, her blood feeling cold and hot at the same time. It felt like she was losing a battle that she never had a chance to win in the first place. Branches and other materials floated jerkily around in midair. Mina's eyes were open but it looked as if all sanity had disappeared from her mind. Her mouth was open in a silent scream that seemed never to end. Even animals cried out in pain to their sister's grief. Then suddenly it stopped. The world seemed frozen in time; animals unmoving from fear, the objects dropping from the sky to land upon the hard ground. Mina lie spread out upon the ground as well. 

Night spread its dark fingers around the girl, seemingly to prod her awake and get her up. Slowly, Mina struggled up and stepped forward. It hurt to move. It hurt to think. It hurt. Everything hurt. But something urged her on; told her that she must go back to her house. _I think I'll be ok there_, she thought as she –one foot at a time- stepped forward. Her foot almost gave out under her as she put weight on it. She would've jumped from nerves had she had the strength to, but even that seemed unreasonable at the moment. 

Hours after what seemed like the first scream (that Mina just noticed she had only heard), Mina approached the door. Windows glowed faintly from inside light behind the white curtains. She actually thought she heard voices inside, the soft whisper of breathing or the shuffle of feet. Slowly she lifted her hand to grab the wooden handle of her door. As she pushed open the door, the bright light blinded her for a moment. A hand coiled around her wrist like a snake who awaited prey. The hand was strong, harsh and uncaring. It was the hand of her Father. He pulled her in, snapping her neck back a bit, and threw her to the ground. Her wrisit throbbed a bit when she landed, but he could've done worse, she knew.

She heard him laugh at her. She could feel his cold dark eyes on her, piercing knives into her back. He was standing ten feet away over something. With her sapphire yes closed, she got back up and prepared to fight. 

"Get out of my house, you filthy monster." Mina yelled at him, her fists clenched beside her and her stomach twisting in a nervous wreck. She felt like she was going to be sick, but she couldn't. She would never let that happen in front of her Father. Never. Her blonde hair and tattered clothes held dirt in their grasp. Her face had smears from falling into the ground and from her dirty hand rubbing against her face.

"Don't speak to me, Shunned bitch. You're not welcome here anyway." His voice was malicious, somehow knowing she was already dead. "Look who's here, Mina." He laughed as she hesitated to open her eyes and see what lie before her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found out who her Father stood over.

Cira's dead body lay under his feet.

_________________________________________________________________

PHM: Another sad ending. Sorry. I was upset it wasn't longer. Actually, Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 were meant to be one chapter, but when I wrote it, it turned out differently then I planned. 

Loor: It was still good! 

PHM: That's cause you help write it….-.-

Loor: -silence- 

PHM: Go review please! I'll start writing Chapter 3 tonight, but only my friends will be able to read it if I don't get reviews. 

 __


	3. Chapter 3: Dying Hopes and Final Plots

PHM: HEYLA!!! Oh, my goodness! It has been so long! I'm ashamed….-hides face behind computer- I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. I had a rough week. –Sigh- I've been so full of muse now that I had to write! So, here ya go!

Loor: I told you Yami, that the pounding would work eventually! 

Nomara: Heh. I helped to ya know….

PHM: -.-

Loor: -laughs madly- I'll do the disclaimer. Pearhead doesn't own any of Mercedes Lackey's characters or places, etc…but she does own Mina and Mina's entire family and some other charries you'll meet later. 

PHM: Thanks….ok! Go read before I beat all my muses into pulp!

-3 muses look around a bit before disappearing behind a shadow-door made by Yami- 

PHM: Girls! I have cake!

3 muses: Cake!? 

PHM: Knew it would work! –evil laugh-

/_blah…blah..._\- indicates memory

_Blah, blah, blah_-indicates thoughts

Chapter Three: Dying Hopes and Final Plots

Kieran Fallon sat upon his golden throne looking down upon a happy town and his extremely obedient family. Actually, he sat upon a hard, cold, wooden chair in a small room that grew smaller by the moment staring down at one of his many servants, his son Sethal. The young boy lay on one knee with his head bowed and his cold, dark eyes staring at the hard ground like he had been taught. Sethal had come with a new plan apparently to kill his demon possessed Gifted daughter, Mina.

It had been two years since the girl's sister had died. She had lived when Kieran thought she would go insane and he could kill her off easily. Instead, she grew stronger from the experience and turned on him. 

She used her Gift on him and it had grown tremendously. 

Mina had been so irate, so disconcerted, that her Talent of Fetching knocked him out cold when she used a cooking flat (frying pan) to smack him over his head. He still had the bump. He had known she had a Gift, knew she would be different. There was always one in every generation of Holderkin from the moment that Talia freak had left. Kieran's own best friend had left Kieran with his own demented family to go to some stupid Collegium to become a damned Herald. Kieran could remember the moment his friend told him like the back of his hand. 

_/It had been about a decade since Herald Talia had been Chosen by a Companion, and now it seemed another had come to Choose a Holderkin. The White form of a horse slipped between the rows of houses, springing up randomly in between shadows of trees. Holderkin mothers and fathers didn't seem to notice, but all the children did. _

_The horse was beautiful, its pelt a smooth and flawless white shine. The sun hit it just that way to glow even more. The bells of its hooves hitting the ground rang throughout the city of __Dayton__. And those stunning blue eyes, seeming to melt everything that it stared at. It was so stunning…so magnificent. _

_Kieran wanted it to Choose him. _

_He saw the horse come towards him, his friend Jonathen staring at it from beside him. Slowly though, Jon walked forward, his arms outstretched as if he walked in a trance. Kieran's brows furrowed in thought as he wondered what had come over his friend. "Jon! What do you think you are doing, friend?" Kieran asked his friend as the horse came closer to both of them. Jon had met it half way and his arms wrapped around the white neck of the Companion and Jon did not answer him. "Jon!" Kieran yelled once more and to no effect. _

_Jon was crying now and Kieran couldn't take it. His friend had been Chosen when his life wasn't near as bad as Kieran's. Jon didn't have a Father like his, he actually had a very nice Father whom, shall Kieran say, loved Jon. And Jon wasn't expected to grow up to be a ruler or __Dayton__. No. His life was to be –would have been- normal. Bastard._

_Kieran fled from his friend who only now decided to look up at Kieran. _He doesn't care about me. Why should I about him? Bastard left me! He left me!_ It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair!!_

_Revenge on all the people with Gifts would satisfy some of Kieran's anger…but now he knew that he would never be Chosen. What a damn shame. Bastards they all are!! Bastards!!! _

_As Kieran finally returned to his home, his maid told him that he had had a visitor. The visitor had left a note. Slowly, Kieran lifted the letter seal and began to read:_

Kieran, friend,

Edial Chose me this afternoon. I've been Chosen. Can you believe it?! All our wishes have come true. Everything we worked for! I can go to Haven and have you brought here. Maybe you have some weird Gift to. 

Edial says I have mostly a Far-Speaking and MindSpeech talent but I have a little of the Fetching Gift as well. I really cannot believe it. 

I love you, friend, and I'll be back as soon as I can.

Jon

_Kieran had fallen to his knees and had not even remembered doing so. The note lay crumpled in his hands and he screamed at everything in the house. The maid had left, as she was to do when Kieran came home, so no one heard his screams of betrayal and agony. "HOW COULD YOU JON?!?! HOW COULD YOU?!?!" The words were never answered._\__

Kieran had there and then claimed revenge on any and all Fetching and MindSpeakers. He had not suspected his own daughter to apparently contain both Gifts. He had known she had been different from the moment so long ago…when he used to care for her. When she used to be his daughter. 

_/"Daddy! Daddy!" A young girl of four began to yell towards Kieran. The girl, whom Kieran dearly called his own, Mina, was without a doubt her Father's most favorite and precious child. He loved the others yes, and he loved his first-borne son, but somehow Mina could bring out the best in him and he in her. That and she always was so obedient and willing to help him out. And despite everything she did, had done, and would do, Kieran knew he would always love her. _

_He held out his arms to catch her mid-jump. They both laughed as he set her down into his lap which bounced a bit as she sat. _

_"What is it, dearling?" Kieran asked, smiling down at his youngest daughter. _

_"Daddy!__ Milky says she's pregnant!" The girl seemed so excited. Her cow, Milky, was supposed to be sterile, how could she be pregnant? _

_"How do you know that, Mina?" Kieran asked tentatively, his voice a bit more stern and his eyes a bit colder. His leg had stopped bouncing. _

_"She told me!" Mina exclaimed, not noticing anything wrong with that. _

_Kieran stood mortified as she stared down at his loving daughter. Her growing blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight that fled through the open window. She looked so happy…so excited. He couldn't do anything. No._

_Yes, she had a Gift and she had to be destroyed no matter what. She had some sort of MindSpeech and perhaps something else he didn't know of.._

_ He suddenly figured it out why he loved Mina so much. She reminded him of Jon. She had to be destroyed now_.\ 

"Sir?" The words shook Kieran from his rapport, bringing a sneer to his crimson lips and a beating against the chairs armrest.  

"What?" He snarled at the boy. Sethal could be so disobedient. Not like his daughter…not like Mina…_Don't go there…_

"I was saying, sir," Sethal's voice was a bit shaky now. Fear could do so much to a person. "That we have devised a new course of action, sir, to kill the girl, sir," The boy seemed terribly frightened now, which made the fear sucking demon Kieran laugh under his breath at him. Kieran paid a bit more attention to the boy now, while still appearing to sneer at him. Masks could do so much now that they had become second nature. 

"Explanation?" Kieran sneered again, anger rising like heat in the pit of his stomach. The boy should've explained it from the get go. Stupid fool. 

"Well, sir, it would be something like this, you see. We—"

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

It was a calm day. The wind blew silently from the east, blowing up some latly fallen leaves. Trees laughed as they talked to each other about the gossip of the world. Deer and boar slept soundly in their homes until it would be time to get up and search for food. Mina was up. She had been up for awhile now, thinking and cleaning. It seemed that was all she did. But, today, today would be better. Today was her tenth birthday. 

Mina had survived two years living by herself with no one else. She was surprised, actually. A couple times she had come extremely close to joining her sister in death, but the animals had stopped her. Not to mention the repeated whacks from a cooking flat that she someone gave her. Perhaps it was Cira and her sister was looking after her. Who knows…?

Today though, Mina would bake a cake. There wasn't a lot of frosting to go around in the town and Mina knew how to get it. She had been saving up her money for this day. Soon she would be free to go and live life wherever she wanted to. Until then…after another three years…she would be free. 

Mina set out to find the icing and some more ingredients she could use. The man whom she got along best with as a dealer/seller had the icing waiting for her when she showed up. She simply placed the money on the counter and took the icing home. Then she began. 

Mina could smell the rising of the cake mixing and she tried not to eat the icing that sat in front of her. Her mouth watered as the cake was almost done. Her fingers, by then, were thick with icing that needed to be licked. Soon though, the cake was done and ready to be eaten. 

But Cira wasn't here. An empty hole filled her heart that Mina felt would never be closed ever again. No one would love her like that ever again. 

_:That's__ not true…:_ It was that voice again. It had been coming more frequent recently. It was a comfort of some sort…Mina liked it.

"Cira? Is that you?" Mina asked as she looked up at the hard ceiling of her house. No one answered. The girl sighed and began to eat her cake. The sun would set soon, the blues and purples and oranges and pinks would settle against her window and cast friendly shadows into her house. It would be beautiful this Mid-Winters Eve. 

Suddenly though, a knock came on her door and Mina jumped with surprise. She actually shrieked and a pan flew into the air as though a spirit held it in its hands. Clutching her chest and breathing deeply in and out, she began to get up. _Who could it be….who could it be….? _Mina couldn't think of one single person who would come say Happy Birthing Day to her. 

"Mina! Let me in now, child!" _Oh, no. It was him. It was him! Why was he here? No! No! No!_ Yet, Mina's hand slipped against the cold wood of the door knob obeying the voice instantly as it had been taught. _Damn him! Damn his training!  _Mina couldn't help it. Her hand opened the door, letting the bitter cold into her house and the steam from the cooking out, as her Father stepped in. 

He looked angry. Angry and happy. It was an odd combination that Mina feared even more then his rage. The pan floated just above her head though so her Father could see it. It had been funny when Cira's spirit had knocked him out. 

"Get out of my house." Mina commanded to him and the men who know entered her house and grabbed a few of her possessions.

"What did you say?" He simpered down at her, his evil smile licking those dark eyes and crimson lips. His hair fell just that way that Mina knew meant business. 

"I said what do you want," She replied, changing her mind on what she was going to say. 

He tsked at her and laughed a bit, grabbing her arm and covering her eyes. She couldn't see! What was he doing! The clanging of a pan could be heard behind her. 

"Demon child, you have lived to long for your own good. I cannot kill you, though I wish to see you die a horrible and painful death. So, this is the next best option." He smiled again and uncovered her eyes. Before them sat the gates out of the Holding. Gates that Mina knew meant exile or trading. Both were the same, right? 

"What are you doing? Why are we here?" She asked nervousness and anxiety shaking her voice. Mina looked up at those cold eyes. He was pleased with what was to come. 

"Take her out." He simply stated those words and backed off. His guardsmen grabbed every inch of her body with their thick and calloused hands and picked her up. She couldn't kick, couldn't run away, she would only scream. She had gotten good at screaming and now the whole town could instantly be woken up and taken to the streets. 

Everyone had come to watch as the guardsmen threw Mina out of the slightly open gates and out into the world with only a pack, and a bow an arrow. 

PHM: Done! Done! I think it could have been longer….but it would've got repetitive….-sigh- 

Nomara: It was good….

Loor: Oh, it's almost here! I can't wait!! P-

-Yami and Nomara cover her mouth before they all get beat up again for attacking their Mistress- 

PHM: I gotta eat! I'm starving!!! Come on guys! 

-All three look at her suspiciously and follow very far behind- 

PHM: Oh! Review please!!! Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four: Shining Blue Eyes

**Chapter 4: Shining Blue Eyes**

PHM: Heyla 'gain guys! I've finally updated! Tehehe. This is one of my favorite chapters, and I bet you guys already know why. –coughTitlecough-

Loor: Oh, and guess what? We have a guest! And he's cute! –Innocent smile-

Yami Yuugi: Hello.

-Girls sigh dramatically and surround Yami as PHM and Loor, along with Nomara try to drag him out-

PHM: -sighs- Yea. Yami, everyone, everyone, Yami. He's gunna be in my next story…-coughSlashcough- -innocent smile-

Nomara: Just let them read…-.-

PHM: Yami, dearheart, you go ahead!

Yami Yuugi: -big breath- Pearhead does not own Mrs. Lackey's stories and characters though she wished she did. But she does own: Mina, A special guest, and Mina's relatives. –Sage nod-

PHM: Ok! Read!!

_/blah, blah_\   indicates memories

_Blah, blah_    indicates thoughts

__________________

Dawn light broke through its invisible container of glass and floated through the seemingly deserted cottage. Quietly, it floated around, demanding that everyone and everything be woken to gasp at its presence. Closer stars to the Earth still remained in the semi-dark, yet ever growing, sky. Movements outside told a young girl that some people already started their chores, yet she knew more would begin soon. A harsh breeze swept through the now open window and Mina Fallon stood breathing in its silent glory.

Today, yet again, dawned Mina's birthday._ Great…_ the young blonde thought, twirling her hair around her finger subconsciously. Still she was afraid that maybe, just maybe, her Father would come to truly finish her off for once. Yet, a dawning hope in Mina brightened as she remembered, and gasped out, what would soon come to order. The city Mina now lived in, a small town called Errold's Grove, which was a very, very long way from her home, had decided to throw Mina a Birthing Day Party. A party. In Mina's honor. She couldn't believe it. _It is for the upcoming Midwinter though too…_ she thought, trying not to be selfish. Mina did not like thinking things were only for her, call it training, call it whatever you want. 

_:I__ call it a good heart…:_ It was that voice again. That voice that Mina thought was Cira. It couldn't be though…Cira died…A hand rubbed against Mina—

"AHHHHH!!!!" She screamed into the wooden cottage, thinking it was her Father. 

_:'Na. How could you NOT know I was not here?: _Another voice, sounding extremely cocky and masculine, rather than the sweet and smooth feminine. A cat purred happily as it licked at Mina's fingers and swatted at her hair. 

"Niko!! What have I told you? DO NOT EVER SNEAK UP ON ME!!!" Mina chided, though gently, as she petted the cat. "But it is good to know I'm not alone…" She said, picking the cat up and placing him near the open window. "Did you say something before?" Mina asked, returning to her chores about the house: cleaning dishes, cleaning the already clean floor, lighting another fire.

_:Not__ a word. I did hafta sneak up on you, ya know.:_ The cat replied, lapping at fresh goat milk Mina fed him. 

Mina just sighed, petting Niko one more time before returning to what she had previously been doing. She stuttered, cocking her head to the right, thinking of what she _had_ just been doing. _Pondering_…a voice inside her head said, though this time she knew it was her own voice. Sighing and shaking her head just a tad, Mina decided to go outside and hunt perhaps for the festival, or pick berries. Anything. 

As Mina walked outside, humming a little tune, she thought about who that voice could be. It wasn't Niko. He said he didn't say anything. Could it really be…Cira? _Or, am I going insane?_ For once, Mina truly looked aghast at the thought of herself going insane. It felt odd._ No,_ she chided to herself, _the ones who don't know they are insane go insane._ Not the ones who think they are. Another side of her mind still seemed a tad iffy about it, but the thought got pushed to the back as she started out into the Pelagris Forest. 

Mina knew it was safe, as the village often traded with the Vale inside the forest, yet Mina knew of the dangers and she cared not. Her thoughts returned, though back further, delving into long passed memories:

/_"Child! Will you go away already? 'ss been three suns! Why do you stay?" A guardsman yelled down to a still sobbing Mina. Three days she had been there, pounding on the door, barely moving, and only doing so to relieve herself. Her blonde hair was matted in too many places to count, hair falling out from sorrow and her pulling at it. Her blue eyes were almost swollen shut from tears, as she only cried herself to sleep, and during the day. The blue had grown, darkening until it seemed she had no pupil, no iris, just a black hole of nothing, and even then they were red. She truly looked demon possessed. _

_Mina looked up at him, her eyes looking past him to some point over his left shoulder, considering his words. _He is right. Go away. Leave. No one wants you here._ No matter how much Mina knew what she thought was true, the words stung. The guardsman who stood now seemed to be one of the nicer, for he did not throw stones at her like the others did. Yet, Mina was so numb; she could not feel the pain they gave her. Even when people went in and out of the village __Dayton__, trading with the nearby town of __SensHolding__, they hit her and she did not move. She sat there, her legs folded under her, her pack and bow at her side, and cried. _

_She cried for everything. Her Cira, Her dead pets, the animals around the forest who could not comfort her. She even cried for her Father. The bastard he was. Traders looked at her with pity, and she did not care. She did not understand. The only thing she knew was: She was alone. _

_Slowly, she looked down, salty tears of pain and agony rolling down her face, and touched the bow lying within her grasp. It was soft, craftily cut to be precisely the bow she learned to use so long ago. It was beautiful, though it represented horror and pain. Mina picked it up, bringing the wood to her nose and breathing in the perfume of the wood. It smelled sweet. Almost like cinnamon, or icing….More unwanted tears rolled into her eyes and Mina knew she had to leave, had to get out of __Dayton__…forever. _

_Mina looked at the guard one more time before she shot herself up, startling the guard above and ran away, holding only her bow and pack. _

_She did not want __Dayton__ and __Dayton__ did not want her. _

_"Good luck, child Mina." The guard whispered, silently praying for the Shunned girl._\__

Tears blinded Mina's eyes once more, and a hand lifted automatically to her cheek and drew back wet fingers. She ran faster into the forest, not caring what happened next. She would never forget that moment, nor the year that went by next. 

/_It seemed like forever to the small girl. And it truly had been. A year exactly had passed since Mina had been cast off from __Dayton__ holding. Today was another birthday. She was twelve and still alone._

_Small towns had passed, each Holding turning her back because they had heard of The-child-who-was-Shunned. They did not want her, and she did not want them. _

_She killed rarely, for she befriended many animals, and it is hard to kill friends. But, the old ones came to her, and mean ones, and willingly gave themselves up to her, and allowed her to eat them. She cried as she ate though and often did not even taste the food that she devoured. She picked berries, and remembered her teachings of herbal and tasty plants. The young child had lost a lot of hair and a lot of weight. She weighed barely fifty pounds. The Animals feared for her and protected her. They were truly her friends._

:Child human, you are almost there:_ A passing hawk said from above. It had been following her for some time, guiding her towards no where. Well, no where she knew of. Obviously, it knew where it was. One screech filled the air around her and Mina did not even flinch, for she knew that it was coming. She had felt the tension of the hawk's throat, the working of its voice and tongue, and as it screamed, she did as well. _

_And people came. _

_A lot of people actually.__ They had long, flowing silver and chestnut hair. Beautiful was the only word to describe them as. Their strong blue and green and brown eyes held hers, carrying her towards them. One of them, camouflaged to blend with the __Forest__, knelt down and she ran towards him and into his arms._

_He stroked her matted hair, cooing to her and rocking her gently. Mina did not know who these people were or why they helped her, but somehow she knew they could help her. A few minutes later, she backed away a bit reluctantly, and looked at them all for the first time._

_"We are here to guide you, Mina. We will always be watching you. Go, now, into the town called Errold's Grove and live happily. You will always be able to find us." The man said, holding her hand and pressing something into it. Whatever it was felt smooth and seemed to have some designs on it. Mina looked down, catching a glimpse of the shiny, silver object. It was a medallion, a Hawkbrother medallin. His voice was strong and confident and Mina found herself not wishing for him to go. _

_"We will visit you again sometime." A woman said this time. She had blonde hair, different from the rest, and the scout –that Mina knew now- seemed to be her husband, for they stood very close and something between them Mina could feel. They all smiled to her once more before the scout said one last thing. _

_"You are in the __Pelagris__Forest__ now. A very long way from your home. Travel careful, for will not always be able to help you."_

_With that they turned and left, leaving Mina to stare after them before moving on to what would be her new home. _\

Mina was deep in the Forest now, the smell of wet leaves traveled to her nose –as it had been a very rainy year- and trees covered the cold, blue sky. Mina tired now, her basket and bow dropping beside her as she settled down for a moments rest. Flowers bloomed under her feet, and she made sure not to crush them. Hawks flew above, a basket in their talons. They were trading between the city and the Vale. 

Mina sighed, dropping her eyes to the ground, and as she did so, she heard a rustle behind her. "Niko, come out. I can Sense you there, so you can't trick me this time." She stood up, picking her bow up and basket, and backed up a bit. It was true, she Sensed _something_ there, whether it was him or not. But, another "glance" at whatever it was told Mina it definitely was _not_ her cat friend. Gasping silently and cursing in Karsite, Mina began to run away, dropping her basket filled with berries behind her. A growling noise and a high pitched cry pierced the sky. 

Something leaped out of the bushes and Mina knew she was in trouble. She would die, here, on her Birthing Day, in the Pelagris. Instinctively, her hand went to the medallion on her chest and she prayed to any Deity above to help her. The screams followed, and Mina could Feel the presence of animals around her. Yet, the "animals" were not animals at all. They were Mage-Crafted beings and Mina knew what they were. Wyrsa. 

She could see in her minds eye as she ran what they looked like. She had seen them in books, their glowing yellow eyes and sulfurous poison leaking from their mouths. And Mina could now smell the sulfur as she ran, and she could see their demented bodies running behind her…two feet….three…one….She could see them leap on her and bite her and drag her off. Seeing this, Mina ran harder, nearing the edge of the Pelagris Forest and Errold's Grove. Daring a look behind her, Mina notched an arrow in her bow and turned, shooting off and hitting a wyrsa in the middle of the forehead. It screamed, falling down with a cry before the others bounded on. She could see them fully now as she turned to hide behind a giant rock. There were at least twelve of them. She would die.

With another scream, Mina began to fire off, one arrow after another. It seemed that some of the creatures had stopped at their dead friend and only three remained to follow. Mina hit all three, killing them off. She was safe for a moment. The memory of them leaked into her mind, making tears of horror well in her eyes. Their black, shiny bodies slithered in a way of both snake and dog, a mixture of reptile and canine. Their bites were almost always fatal, and even their movements were hypnotizing. Mina breathed in and out slowly, thinking of anyway to get out. 

Daring another look, Mina looked over the boulder and stared into the Queen's eyes. The leader of the wyrsa pack cried out in a charging and Mina knew this was it. Mina was frozen in place.

The Queen Wyrsa was feet from her and suddenly, a white streak of something flashed out, hitting and stomping it until it died. Mina looked up, but the being was gone, off to hit another wyrsa and kill. Mina's paralysis came undone and she ran out…and was bit. 

Pain welled in her arm and it felt as though the world crumpled before her. She was dying…it hurt…but it could be worse…

Another scream….and Mina could feel the Wyrsa crumple next to her. Nothing else moved. 

Her blue eyes blurred in and out, focusing and un-focusing, and for a mere moment she thought she saw Shandi ,the resident Herald, in front of her. 

"Sha…" She began before falling onto Pellia.

Pellia. That was who this was. 

_:I__ am not Shandi. I am yours. I love you Mina, and I always have. I love you and I Choose you to be mine as well:_

Stunning blue eyes filled her eyes, her mind, her heart, her soul, filled every inch of her body until she drowned in love. She knew she would never be alone again. 

Darkness decided then to devour her for a time. 

_______________________

PHM: -Claps and smiles- Yes!! My favorite chapter of all! Mina has been saved!! –Dances-

Nomara: Yea….whoopie…

PHM: You're just jealous…

Nomara: -evil glare- Shut…up….

PHM: Go review please! Tell me what you think!!! –Claps and dances the night away in honor of Mina-


	5. Chapter Five: Another Start, Another Lif...

**Chapter Five: Another Start, Another Life**

PHM: Oh, yea! I'm on a writing spree!

Nomara: But you're not as hyper….will it be as good…

PHM: -scurries off to get Mt. Dew- MWAHAHAHA!!!!

Nomara: -.-….Nice….

PHM: Ok, well, I don't own Mrs. Lackey's stuff, and you know who I own, 'cause you've never read of them before now!!! –Laughs-

Nomara: Just let them read….

_Blah, blah_- thought

_/blah, blah_\- memory

_:blah__:_ -thought from Pellia to Mina or Mina to Pellia

________________________________

Enchantingly Dark. So beautifully crisp and dark. Whirling around the shadows as a rider on a tea cup, Mina sat in Darkness…alone. Shadows wrapped their lying embrace around her, telling her lies that she would never believe. Yet, they cringed back as an undying Light enshrouded Mina, protecting her from the dark-hued strangers of the Night. This Light was true beauty. _"I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_  The only thought that clouded Mina's mind now was how her and this Light could stay together, their hearts and minds as one. 

_:We__ will be together always, dearheart…Chosen. I will always be here for you.:_ The voice was a delicate whisper that arose from the Light, swirling Mina in its arms like a happy friend. The Light and she would always be together. 

_:Good__…:_

**/|\/|\/|\/|\**

Wind softly stroked Mina's blonde hair and the air smelled sweetly of foreign herbs. It was at least noon, Mina could tell even with her eyes closed. Everyone busied around her, even the animals outside had long ago risen from their beds. The girl sat there, feeling as though she wanted to be free, running along a hill alone and well; and at the same time, she wanted to sit and sleep more. She decided against simply sleeping there for the noise had become too much with the screech of a hawk and a grumble from her stomach. Slowly groaning as she began to sit up, Mina opened her eyes to the bright world around her. 

"Well Heyla there!! Glad to see you're awake, Mina." The voice seemed familiar, vaguely, like a puzzle or maze that looked easy to solve but took a genius to figure it out. The woman who spoke had long blonde hair, wavy really, down to her shoulders. And she had to most stunning emerald and earthy gaze Mina had ever seen. They seemed so wise, yet so young, and so deliciously happy. Her clothes looked strange as well as Mina gazed over her. They were green, forest green really, with a faint outline of brown and a lighter green around the hems. She had a feather in her hair and a necklace made of what looked to be acorns around her neck. Other beads wrapped nonchalantly around her waist as a belt, and the green sleeves on the outfit were rolled up. A basket of herbs rested next to Mina's bed and more in the smiling woman's hand. 

And all of this was noticed by the girl in a mere moment. 

"He…y…la…" Mina stated weakly back, finding her voice in a very odd place hiding her in mind. Her blue eyes glazed over for a moment before the woman helped her sit straight. 

"You've been asleep for almost three days! I'm glad Pellia found you. My Healing got rid of the poison and most of the wound, though you'll have a nice scar. We did help though." The woman stated smiling, (_does she ever frown?_) as she opened up the curtains to let the sun greet the child. Mina shrieked back, shrieking just a bit as the sun hit her dark eyes. Yet, Mina sucked in what the woman stated and answered with a hand over her eyes. 

"How do you know my name? Who is Pellia? Who are you? And who is we?" Mina gingerly removed her hand from her face, testing the strength of the sun as she stared at the woman. She was talking to a small _thing_, and turned to Mina only when she was finished. Mina looked appalled at such an odd creature lurking within a house. The woman laughed at the child's expression. 

"It is only a _hertasi_! You think you've never seen one before!" The woman laughed, her hand slapping her stomach gently, but she stopped abruptly as she looked at Mina once again. The girl was frightened. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and her mouth was ajar about two inches. The woman came over a cautiously sat next to Mina, her hand on the girl's pale shoulder. "Oh, and to forget we never brought you here. No wonder you have so many questions… May-" The woman had been about to say "Maybe you should sit down," but remembering Mina already sat she changed her words. 

Sighing, the woman took her hand off Mina's shoulder and began to answer Mina's questions. Her earthy eyes grew thoughtful, her beautiful brow furrowed in thought. Sighing once more, her voice decided to work. "I know your name, Mina, because I have been watching after you for the past…oh…two years or so. Carefully my husband and I followed you, making sure you lived to see another day. Until today…you got bit by a _wyrsa_, child." The woman stopped, gazing away from Mina's stunning sapphire eyes and down at her arm. A long scar remained from where Mina remembered the wyrsa bit her. 

Mina thought back to that day…three days ago when she left to gather berries and wound up being chased by a wyrsa pack. Oh! It had been horrible! _But you were saved…_ Mina recalled, her inner voice colored with awe and joy. Suddenly it clicked and the woman nodded as Mina's eyes grew large and she gasped. "Pellia!! Pellia is my…..Pellia is my _Companion…._" Mina whispered the words as though she would be killed if she spoke them. The woman nodded hard, going towards the window and pointing down at it. 

"She has been worried sick to! Poor dear…But, for the rest of your explanations. Pellia will explain more later." The blonde sighed once more, happily this time, and went back over towards Mina. "I, Mina, am Keisha Firkin, Healer of K'Valdemar here in the Pelagris Forest. My husband, Darian, first found you wondering alone and knew that you were Gifted. Somehow he knew." The woman –Keisha- sighed wistfully as though she knew just what her husband –Darian- had been thinking at the time. Smiling once more and looking at Mina with such fondness that it seemed Mina was like her own daughter. 

"Anyroad, the _we_ I was referring to would be the Vale. All of us helped kill those wyrsa. It was lucky that Pellia killed the one that could've -and almost did- kill you." Keisha's eyes grew dark with concern as she absently stroked her left arm. The rhythm vibrated the bed. Up, Down, Up, Down, Down; On and on until Mina gently put her hand on Keisha's arm to cease her jerky movements. "Thanks…Perhaps you should come outside and say hello to your Companion there." Keisha stated, her bubbly self returning to greet the world. Opening the door to the very high room, Keisha looked back. "I'll be down stairs in the lower level of the _ekele._ We still don't like it very high, not natural Hawkbrothers. Try to get dressed yourself, but if you need help, call my name and I'll be up in a flash." Nodding her blonde head, Keisha disappeared down the stairs. 

"Wow…A Companion….Hawkbrothers…_hertasi…ekele_…what next!? A rouge Heart stone? Wait...forget that…" Mina pulled herself out of the bed, gingerly putting her feet to the floor. It was cold, but nothing Mina was not used to. She put her weight down onto that foot and slid her other foot from the comfy, and rather fluffy, bed. Wistfully sighing (it seemed everyone did a lot of that here), Mina reluctantly left the cozy bed. As soon as she stood up, she fell. Her legs shook as she grabbed a hold of a nearby bed stand, gripping it with all of her power. Her body was exhausted, both spiritually and physically. 

_:You__ can do it…Come on…:_ It was a voice; a voice so full of love, so full of compassion that Mina seemed capable of flying the moment it spoke to her. She wanted to leap down from the short balcony and into the voice's arms, though she knew that she would just end up on the voice's back instead. Still, Mina would tell the voice how much she loved her back. _:You__ can tell me, even from up there, Chosen.: _The voice was colored with laughter and Mina could sense a presence lingering at the door way to her mind. Looking both ways first, Mina let her Companion enter her thoughts. 

_:Wow__! Oh, my word!!!: _Mina said into her Companion's –Pellia's- mind. It was amazing to the young girl. She could talk with her best friend, her closest family, her heart, without anyone hearing! Oh, her Father could never catch her now. Yet, Mina did not know how to express how she felt in words. What she felt was incomprehensible love and gratitude. Not knowing she had been doing it, Mina had sent those very feeling down the still weak link that the two shared. 

_:I__ will always love you, my __Chosen__. I will never, ever leave you. Even if your Father comes and takes you away, I will not let him. You are mine, and I am yours.: _The words hit Mina in the heart and instantly tears of love, joy, and eternal happiness welled inside her eyes as she reached for her tunic. Quickly as her half wobbly body would allow her, Mina dressed and went down stairs. 

The clothes she wore were oddly exotic, yet felt extremely wonderful against her skin. The colors of the water crossed her waist length tunic and the ribbon that held her hair up into its usual bun. Earth toned light browns colored her breeches and she twisted experimentally around for Keisha after she traveled downstairs. Keisha smiled and clapped. "The _hertasi_ made that for you! First Vale gift…" Keisha got up from her work, her blonde hair wrapping around her angular face. Taking Mina by the hand, the two left to get Mina ready to go. 

To go to the new life that awaited her at the Collegium. 

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

The two had been traveling for a week's time. All the towns knew of her arrival from the Hawkbrothers, and all specially prepared a room for free, saying that "Any future Herald is worth all our gold!" Mina did not know how to respond and often did not end up staying in the room they granted her. Rather, she slipped down into the stable and slept with Pellia until a stable boy woke her. The cook would then give her breakfast and a packed lunch before they were on there way to the next town. But after a week, it was hard for Mina not to say "Are we there yet?" Biting her tongue often and looking ahead wistfully, Mina could only pray they reached Haven soon. 

Pellia explained to Mina about Healers –like Keisha and others in Haven-, Bards –someone that played music- and Heralds. Mina had heard of Heralds before, from her Father. She also knew that Heralds were Demon-spawn and evil. But for Mina, defying her Father was not hard at all.

_:There__ it is, Chosen:_ Pellia's MindVoice –as Mina now knew it was called- stated into her head. Whilst thinking, Mina did not realize that before them lie Haven. Truly magnificent were the first words to pop into Mina's head. Surrounded by thick walls of stone and guarded by Guardsmen in the royal blue of Valdemar, lay Mina's future –and only- home. 

:_Let's__ ride:_

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

By sundown, Pellia and Mina reached the Collegium. A smiling guardsmen had let them through (obviously Mina missed something the world had for EVERYONE smiled…) and the first picture of the Palace and the three Collegia was stunning. Pellia laughed, for it sounded much to like a laugh rather than a whicker, as Mina gasped and grabbed a hold of Pellia's white neck, her breath filling the air around them. 

_:I__ take it you like it…._: Pellia had stated sarcastically, prancing a little as a couple of Bards walked by. The Bards laughed, their voices high pitched for being Full Bards. 

_:Are__ they Trainees? They don't look like the Bards you gave me pictures of:_ Pellia had sent Mina pictures along with everything she told Mina, making everything much easier for the girl to absorb. A mental nod was all the answer Mina needed. Stopping in front of the door, Pellia awaited something that Mina knew not of and her Companion decided against telling her. 

A door closed behind them and Mina turned around in the saddle, Pellia soon turning around as well, and Mina gazed upon what had to be a Prince. He was stunning. His long silver, yes, a highly odd color, but silver nonetheless, reached almost to his waist. His face was angular, his chin stubborn and square, and his smile full and round, along with fresh crimson lips that glowed like rubies in the dying sun. Oh, and his eyes! The steel gray faded from translucent to a light blue before Mina. He was a sight Mina could live with for the rest of her life.  

"Umm…Miss…" The man spoke, a friendly smile upon his face, and his voice danced with the air like a butterfly in a field. Mina simply stared, her mouth somewhat agape at the boy. 

_:Dramatic__, aren't we…:_ Her Companion laughed at her, nudging her back into reality to answer the boy. 

"My name is Mina…" The young blonde stated, though as soon as she said it she realized why the boy looked at her funny. She said it in Karsite! Smooth Mina…real smooth…Mina stated to herself, smiling at the boy and hopping down off of Pellia. "Let me try this again," she stated in Valdemerean, to the boys apparent relief. "My name is Mina Fallon, and I guess I'm the new Trainee here. I have no idea where I'm supposed to go, goodsir, so if you would just point me in the right direction…" Smiling a little wider Mina began to look around, her blue eyes shining with interest as she awaited the boys answer while feigning disinterest.

"Oh! Yes, sorry about that. Welcome to the Collegium, Mina. I'm Neo, and I'm going to be your mentor here…" 

Pellia's laughter filled Mina's mind as she stared stupidly at Neo…her mentor and guide here at the Collegium.

_:Looks__ like you're gunna have some fun here…:_ Pellia laughed into Mina's mind as the three headed towards the stable. 

_:Shut__ up, horse…:_

__________________________

PHM: Tehehe!! Yuppers! So, now the fun begins. –Evil chuckle- Oh, I also want to thank all my supportive readers and reviewers, especially wizard116 and Lexi. You guys are the best! –huggles-

Loor: Don't forget to review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Entwined Minds

**PHM:** HEYLA!!! I know…I know…it's been awhile since I updated. But, we had finals, and then I went on vacation for a couple of days and got a new computer. _–Dances_- So, I'm updating now…obviously…

**Nomara:** 'S 'bout time since you started writing again. We're dying in here!

_-3 muses nod-_

**PHM:** Glad you guys are even there! I thought all the other writing killed you…_-sad sage nod-_ Well, I DO NOT own any of Mrs. Lackey's characters or other stuff, but I own Mina, Neo, Pellia, and some other people. So don't steal them! 

 ________________________________________________________

_/Blah, blah\_ -memory

_Blah, blah_ – thought

_:Blah, blah:_ -MindSpeech between Mina and Pellia or vice-versa

Chapter 6: Entwined Minds 

"No….Father please….NO! Cira! Stop him…" Mina whispered into her bed, her slender body twitching and convulsing under her. She whimpered, her back lifting off the bed sheets as the noise she made stopped in her throat. She whimpered some more, her body lying still on the bed under her. She didn't move. Her hand clutched around her throat, as though she had pulled at a hand that no longer rested there. Red marks from her nails remained on her skin. Her eyes were closed tight, allowing none of the horrible memories to escape into reality. 

"Mina…." A voice whispered to the sleeping girl, caressing her worries away. Mina shot up like the voice poked her with a hot stick. Her eyes were blurred from their first opening. She felt around for anything and found a hand. She gripped it, tightening her hand around it as though afraid to loose it. Mina couldn't see, it was too dark outside for there was no moon out tonight. 

"Please…don't leave me…." Mina whispered to the voice, curling next to the body. A hand stroked at her sweat-enclosed hair, a soft cooing noise coming from above her. 

Mina couldn't remember where she was, who this person was that she sat curled with, and she almost couldn't remember her own name. She wouldn't be surprised if she spoke in some other language! 

"It's ok…I'll always be here. Don't worry, Mina. Don't worry." The voice whispered into Mina's ear, brining her body closer to its own. The voice sounded so familiar, as though she had heard it recently. Hair tickled her face, whisks of silver in front of her dark eyes. It felt so soft and so comforting; Mina could fall asleep in the arms that held her. 

Mina had been dreaming of falling asleep in _someone's_ arms recently. It seemed, though try as she might, the Mina could not rid herself of thinking about her charming, romantic, kind, loving, caring, Mentor at the Collegium: Neo. He seemed to appear at any given moment around her classes, telling her where she was to go next, what her duties were for the day…anything! Yet, Mina would smile and nod as he walked away, only wishing to be held in his arms, not try to hide her feelings for him. She wanted to be with him…but there was no way that Neo could like her. No way. So, she thrust the thoughts into the back of her mind and did the only thing that she could do at the moment, she fell asleep into her "voices" arms. 

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Daylight broke once more through the curtains of Mina's room. The soft rays of light hit her square in the eyes, meaning it was about 8:00 in the morning. Mina picked this room exactly for the position it was located in. Being Holderkin, she felt wrong waking up at a late hour and thus, having a room on the bottom floor to the east, she would have to be awake by at least eight. Mina moved, her neck feeling a bit cramped, and felt something beside her. It could be an animal, for many of them visited her in the night, but she did not welcome any last night. Mina's hand gently touched what was beside her. She felt the soft curves of a back and the whisks of hair against her palm. She opened her dark sapphire eyes and looked upon…

Neo.

The soft hair she had felt was Neo's long silver tresses, and the back she had felt had been his. _Oh! No!  Oh, I slept with him!!_  Mina began to back up, her hand touching her dry mouth. She backed up so much that she fell off the bed. She hit the wooden floor with a hard thump that shook the bed. Neo stirred awake. As Mina looked on though she noticed that he had clothes on. All of them! His feet were the only part of his body not covered up. Yet, as a smile touched the corners of her lips as her mentor looked at her, she noticed that she didn't have a shirt on. It had been hot that night and she did not want to be washing her sheets every night from the sweat her sheets collected. Quickly, she grabbed the sheets that had fallen with her and pulled them around her lithe frame. Her blonde hair curled around her, framing her body in a circle against the floor. 

Neo did not stir.

Silently as she could, Mina got herself picked up, trying to remember if she had gotten drunk or something to end up with her MENTOR standing guard over her. Shaking her head in confusion, Mina headed towards the bathing room.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

After a nice long soak in an extremely hot, steaming bath, Mina returned to her rooms. Neo sat up groggily as she entered her room to change into her Trainee Grays. His hair fell out in odd places, yet looked oddly…perfect. A smile crept across her features before Mina had time to hide it. Her mentor smiled back at her. His soft blue yes, almost gray with the light from the sun and sleep still gnawing at his mind. He cocked his head to the side, this smile still decorating his delicate features. Slowly, he rose, stretching out his tight muscles and came to stand before Mina. The girl blushed, her features turning a bright crimson, as she realized she had been staring at him. His clothes looked rumpled as Mina watched his hands smooth over them unconsciously.  

"Mina…are you alright now?" His voice was soft, cutting through Mina's thoughts. He seemed so concerned about her and for once she wanted to fall into his arms once more and cry. She knew he would help her. His eyes grew deep, dark, and thoughtful as he looked at her. 

Tears began to well in her eyes as she tried to answer. "I---I'm fine. I don't understand what happened…last night. But…what happened?" She looked up at him, the tears blurring her vision until only his face could be clearly made out. She forced herself to remain calm as he came over and slowly wrapped his strong arms around her. He smelt nice, she noticed as she clung to him, tears falling onto his shirt. He felt like a soft flower and smelt like Neo. She couldn't explain what he smelt like exactly, but he smelt like he always did. Almost like flowers, but with the musty scent of horses and arms practice. It tingled at Mina's senses as he stroked her hair. 

"You had a nightmare I think. I could hear you screaming." His eyes became unfocused as he remembered hearing the ghoulish screams that pierced the calm night just a couple hours before. "You were shaking and screaming. You were covered in sweat and thrashing everywhere. I grabbed you and tried to shake you out of it. I decided to protect you then." _Forever_, his mind told him. Something had changed last night within him as he watched his Pupil thrash in his arms, her slender body shaking in moans and sobs as he held her. He could imagine it perfectly. Her hair stuck to her head, clutching at it as though afraid to let go. Her blue eyes were veiled in white and the blue iris had disappeared. His Companion, Alinika, twisted uncomfortably in his mind, telling him that Pellia could not reach her Chosen. He felt Mina wrap around him, her eyes still unfocused and her body shaking with cold though it was nearly ninety degrees inside the room. The curtains billowed back and forth with the open window, letting the screams of birds and other animals pierce the night in a demonic harmony. He shook his head, returning to the present. 

Mina stood under him, her slender arms wrapped around his waist, she sobbed once more. Tears poured down her face that she couldn't stop. She remembered her dream, she remembered her Father, her Brothers, everything she hated…oh, and it had still hurt. She could feel the scar that ran along her back, a striking white mark that would never disappear. Sadly, Mina looked up at her Mentor.

"Thank you, Neo. I can't begin to thank you…I—" She stopped there, looking down at her bare feet against the cold, gray stone of the Collegium. She had been on the verge of saying 'I Love you' to her mentor. She blushed once more, the red traveling into her ears. Neo laughed as he drew her to look up at him.

"I will always be here to protect you, Mina. I will always be here for you. I…I love you, Mina. I can't say why, but I can't stop thinking about you wherever I go. I can't stop it." His hand felt soft against her chin as Mina watched his face lower towards hers. His soft, crimson lips brushed against hers, their lips meeting in an embrace that both had waited so long for. Yet, soon it was over and Mina stood staring up at her Mentor with a shocked expression, the tears flowing down her face now tears of joy rather then anguish. 

Neo's hands came to brush them away, gently swiping away a newly fallen tear. "Do not cry, my love. I will always be right beside you…forever…"

_______________________________________________

PHM: Finally done!!! I thought it was OK, personally. A bit weird and not as long as I'd like it. Bt –shrug-

Nomara: She just wants you to review!!!

PHM: -nods and blushes- Please and Thankies!!!


End file.
